Regina's Dream
by sexbell
Summary: this is my take on Regina dream from the episode An Apple Red as Blood, i rated K to be on the safe side


**this is my take on Regina's Dream in the Episode An Apple Red as Blood, sorry for any spelling mistakes please review and to let me know what you think.**

_Regina was having Dinner with her son and soon to be wife Emma, their all set in silence eating their dinner as Emma was still mad with her after the whole Mary Margaret and Katherine business but Regina was glad Emma had decided with her but of course after a big fight their have to had and Henry was just mad at her for everything that was going wrong in his life._

_Just then the doorbell when off, Regina looked toward the door before looking at Henry and then Emma before Saying _

"_I don't recall us expecting any company" and then wiping her lips with the dinner napkin and then going to answer the door to find Mary Margaret stand there_

"_Miss Blanchard?" Regina say to her "what are you doing here?" Regina asks her_

"_Henry and Emma invited me" Mary tells her_

"_do you honestly believe I'd allow you into my house for dinner? After all the threats you made toward my family?" Regina asks her wanting to laugh in her face_

"_I don't come for dinner" Mary tells her_

"_then what did you come for ?" Regina asks her_

"_you!" Mary tells you with an angry look on her face_

_Regina turned away from her to the dinner room to see Henry and Emma was not sitting at the table any more, she looked around a little and could not see them anyway, she turn back to Mary to find standing there was_

_Mary, David, Dr Hopper, Ruby, Granny and Leroy "we all did" Mary tell her and Regina back away from them before turning around to find Emma and Henry only to find them on top of the stairs with some rope over Henry's right shoulder_

"_Henry, Emma" was all Regina could say before she was grabbed from behind and pulled out of her house and dragged into town, where her beloved Apple tree was now "no. no" Regina begged as us threw her up against the tree "let me go" Regina say as they tied her to her apple tree "I command it" Regina order_

"_after everything you done, to all of us" Ruby say from beside Regina_

"_apologies your majesty, but my conscience is clear" Dr hopper say from the other side of Regina_

"_you're not queen anymore sister" Leroy say pointing at her_

"_tighter" Granny say standing next to Emma "she needs to feel our pain"_

"_you took our love and ripped it apart" Mary Margaret say holding on to David's hand_

"_and now you're gonne pay" David say to Regina_

_Once they had tied Regina to her tree Emma walked toward her, taking an apple off the tree that was now Black and not Red and holding it out in front of her before getting it a good squeeze_

"_rotted to the core" Emma say throwing the apple to the side of her "just like you baby" Emma say to Regina while taking off the ring on her wedding finger that Regina had gave her and throwing it at Regina feet_

"_I just wanted to win, for once" Regina say as she felt her tears building behind her eyes_

_Emma walked up to Regina grabbing her by the "you took away our happiness and now it's our turn to take away yours" Emma say before giving Regina one last kiss before backing away for Regina_

"_What?" Regina asks Emma _

_Regina watched as David handed Emma his sword "thank you Father" Emma say taking the sword from him_

_Regina looked at Henry "Henry" She called to him and he walked over to her "Henry please don't let them do this to me" Regina asks her son, if she could not get through to the woman she loved then maybe she could get through to Henry as she was his mother and she have raise him. _

"_you did this to yourself" Henry say to her and Regina heart broken once again at losing the two people she loved the most, Henry back up away from Regina _

_Regina looked up just in time to see Emma swing the sword behind her shoulder before swinging it at her and cutting off her head._

Regina woke up from her nightmare, sitting up in bed she was breathing very hardly, "what wrong ?" she hear a sleepy Emma asks her once her breathing was back to normal

"just have a bad dream" Regina tells her

"they just dreams, their can't hurt you" Emma say turning over so her back was to Regina so she could go back to Sleep "maybe it just your conscience catching up with you" Emma tells her

"I am going to check on Henry" Regina say before getting out of bed and going to their son's room, she looked into Henry's room and saw he was a sleep with his book in his hands.

Regina put her head against Henry door knowing her dream was a warming and she have to do something to stop it coming true, but Regina have no idea how yet!.

Regina walked over to a sleeping Henry and gave him a kiss on the forehead "I will do what it takes to keep you" Regina tells him before leaving his room and going back to her room and getting back in bed next to a sleeping Emma not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

The Next Morning Regina was sitting at the table drinking her coffee, she was so tired because Regina couldn't get back to sleep after waking up from her dream, Regina just have one to many thought after her dream.

At some point in the night Emma gave Regina a little hope without even knowing it, all she did was turn over in her sleep and put her arms around Regina and then say "I love you" in her sleep and in at moment gave Regina hope.

"rotted to the core" Emma say as she walked in to the room and Regina heart stop at hearing the words from her dream

"What ?" Regina asks Emma

"your tree all the apple's are rotted" Emma tells Regina

Regina got up and when into her ganger to her tree to see it was dieing

"I am sorry, I know how much you love your tree" Emma say from behind Regina "maybe with a little extra TLC you can make it better again" Emma tells Regina

"maybe your right" Regina say to Emma before turning around to look at Emma and started walking toward Emma but Emma back away from Regina

"I need to go, I told Henry I would walk him to school" Emma tells Regina before walking back into the house, Regina knew Emma only really agree to stay with her for Henry sake.


End file.
